Utilizing network resources to access information, communicate with others, and manage personal content has become ubiquitous in society. Many individuals access the Internet to conduct research, to converse and interact with others sharing similar issues or concerns in community settings, such as blogs and vlogs, and to access electronic mail services to send and receive correspondence. However, to manage and access each of these tasks, individuals have to juggle and switch between multiple, disintegrated browser instances to view website content, website communities, and electronic emails at the same time, which can be inefficient and frustrating to the users.
Additionally, users typically have to provide search input to a search engine associated with the Internet in order to locate web-based information and communities relevant to the users' needs. Because of the colossal amount of information, content, and resources provided over the Internet, these searches often produce a multitude of results which may or may not be on point with the users' needs. For example, a user may enter the search input “managing diabetes over forty” into a search engine in hopes of finding a network community pertaining to managing diabetes for people over forty. Although an appropriate result associated with a community discussing managing diabetes over forty may be provided by the search engine, the appropriate result may be buried under numerous other results directed to articles, books, and companies associated with diabetes management. The user may become discouraged while searching through the provided results and stop looking for a matching result before finding the link corresponding to the desired community.
Thus, there is a need for a single, integrated view of multiple web-based information and content to help users consume and manage the information. There is a further need to provide more direct searching of web-based information and on-point results based on the searching.